I belong to nobody
by Looshk
Summary: When you're an assassin you learn to care for no one... No life means anything to you including your own... Can any one person break down years of training and watching your back?


There he stood anoher day another dollar...  
A stench of death clinging to his clothes again...  
Another dead body to try and get rid of...  
Life seeming meaningless hell he snuffed the flame of life day after day night after night...  
Killers were not supposed to feel...  
Killers were not supposed to have emotions...  
But then again thats what they said about him...  
He wasn't so sure about this...  
Still he lifted up the corpse that had moments before been begging for his life off the cold wet ground and lifted it into the backseat of his car...  
At sixteen years of age he was the best killer they said they had ever seen...  
He owed them for getting him out of the orphanage...  
But he wondered how they would eventually get rid of him...  
It seemed inevitable...  
Like a fate that was impossible to avoid...  
He had literally signed his life away...  
No family, no friends...  
His life was far from normal, he didnt remember his family.  
He didnt want to remember them...  
No more than they wanted to remember him he assumed...  
Sometimes he would have very real dreams of a mother a father maybe a brother and sister they would go places and care for him...  
They would save him...  
Maybe even love him...

He started the ignition and pulled off from the laneway...  
The cops would be around soon and unless he wanted to be the next victim, he would not let them catch him...

The wipers went back and forth across the windscreen smearing rain across the glass...  
Streetlight after streetlight wooshed by...  
Speeding up the highway he would have to be sent away again for this one...  
He wondered for a moment where they would send him...  
His heart began to race faster and faster as the car picked up speed...  
When would this end when would he be caught?  
Mind racing he didnt see the truck coming at him swerving his car at the last moment the car hit the side of the highway...  
/This is it... This is how I die... This is the end.../  
Gripping the steering wheel the car smashed through the barrier and he began to feel himself fall it seemed like slow motion...  
It was like he was moving through space and the car wasnt even there anymore...  
Then the car hit the ground and everything went black...

In another part of the city a petty thief sits in an alley going through the things hes robbed that day...  
Kicked out of his house when his mother died he was left to fend for himself...  
While searching through the bags hes snatched from random people something falls out...  
/Whats this?/  
He holds up the bag of white powder and dipping his finger in he takes a taste.  
/Coke... I could make some money off this.../  
Throwing everything of use into his worn out backpack and pulling his hood up over his blood red hair he leaves the alley, leaving the emptied bags in there...  
Its not that he liked to do this to people, but it was necessary if he wanted to live...  
Sometimes he wondered...  
Checking left and right before walking out from the alley into the street he walks out to find somewhere to sleep for the night, or at the very least someone to sleep with...  
As I said he didnt living like this, life was never easy for him, but it had been easier than this...

His eyes opened as he found himself still in the car choking on smoke the front of the car was in flames...  
If he didnt get out soon soon the fire would reach the source of the petrol and explode...  
He moved every part of his body one after another to see if anything was broken...  
A sharp pain went from his wrist to his shoulder and on looking at it he could clearly see he was bleeding...  
Slowly he moved his other hand over to the door and seeing as it wouldnt budge he kicked it as hard as he could...  
Nothing happened...  
In a slight panic now he wrapped his hand in the sleeve of his t shirt and put his fist through the window getting rid of the excess glass with his elbow.  
He used his good arm to shift himself from his seat to the window...  
/Ok... Calm down we'll get out of this.../  
His pulled his body out of the car through the window by holding onto the frame of the door.  
"Fuck!"  
His hand hit a pointed piece of glass causing it to bleed and making him let go of the door frame.  
He fell backwards onto the grass and on examining his hand found a rather large piece of glass sticking out of it.  
Using his teeth he pulled it out and let the blood flow he needed his working arm to get himself up so he could get the hell away from the car before it became an inferno.  
On his feet he ran as far as his legs would carry him down into the forest that was beside the highway when he was breathless from running he stopped...  
A loud bang noise like a gunshot through a megaphone went off in the background.  
Panting he took a seat on a tree stump.  
He felt weak and wondered had he hit his head hard when he had crashed...  
/At least I dont have to worry about evidence... The car should burn it all up pretty good... But just in case.../  
Checking his pockets he found he still had his cell phone dialling in a number he waited patiently for the familiar voice to answer.  
"Roxas... You got the job done?"  
"Yeah... The cars totalled though... I crashed while on the way to get rid of the stiff..."  
"Dont worry about it... Our boys will find it... All of our cars have been fitted with tracking devices... We've had far too many newbs chicken out before pulling the trigger..."  
Roxas nodded silently into the phone.  
"How will I get back?"  
"I suggest you figure that out... Having you picked up will look far too suspicious... Are you hurt?"  
"I think my arms broken..."  
"Then I suggest you find a way back here fast... We'll have doc look at your arm once you return..."  
With that the line went dead.  
/Shit.../  
He got up and began walking through the forest.  
/Maybe if I find a road I can hitch hike.../

It seemed like forever before he re emerged at the other side of the forest...  
Most sixteen year olds would've been terrified...  
But when you work with death for a living it has a way of making everything else seem insignificant and walking through a forest isnt half as scary when you have a gun that can be in your hand in less than a second pointing at anything that may cause you harm.  
He waited until he saw a pick up truck in the distance and doing his best impression of a 'normal' sixteen year old smeared his face with mud and some blood from his arm and fell out onto the road.  
The person in the truck hit the breaks and skidding around barely missing him kept driving.  
"Stupid kid..."  
Muttered the red head driving the truck.  
But seeing the helpless "kid" out on the road made him feel bad.  
/Axel... You fucking pussy... You're in a stolen truck and you're gonna play the good samaritan now?/  
Shaking his head he turned the truck back around and drove back towards the "kid" on the road.  
Roxas lay head down on the road smiling to himself.  
Axel pulled the truck over and opening the door approached Roxas lying on the road he knelt down beside him checking his pulse and made sure he was breathing.  
/He's alive but unconscious... Hmmm.../  
The redhead proceeded to pick up Roxas...  
"Ugh..."  
A load moan came from the blonde haired boys mouth.  
Axel trying to keep his face hidden from view wrapped his hand around the boys waist.  
"Are you okay?"  
Roxas shook his head innocently.  
"What happened to you?"  
He hesitated...  
"I-I crashed my... I mean... I was in a car crash..."  
Axel raised an eyebrow looking unconvinced.  
"Arn't you too young to drive? Who was in the car with you?"  
Roxas had to find an answer and quick.  
"I-I... Yes..."  
"Then where did you get a car?"  
"I... I..."  
Forcing tears to his eyes Roxas began to cry.  
"I-I don't want to talk about it..."  
Axel taken slightly aback by the young mans tears helped him into the truck.  
"Your arm... It doesn't look so good... We should bring you to the hospital..."  
Roxas dived straight into protest.  
"NO!"  
The red head laid one hand on the steering wheel.  
"Listen kid, I don't mean to alarm you, but your arm looks broken, its gonna need to be looked at by a doctor..."  
Roxas now in a state of panic refused.  
"Its fine... I'll walk then... But I don't want to see a doctor, I want to go home..."  
Axel locked all of the doors with the flip of one switch.  
"Well doctor or no I'm not letting you walk home... You're in no fit state... Do you mind telling me why you want to avoid the hospital so badly?"  
The blonde haired boy kept his gaze fixed firmly out the window and didnt respond...  
"What are the cops after you or something?"  
Axel laughed at the thought of the cops being after such an obvious straight a student.  
"So where am I taking you anyway?"  
Roxas sighed.  
"Wolvington..."  
"Oh I get it... Mom and dad are away and you trashed their really expensive car right?"  
The blondes face screwed up and his still working fist clenched.  
"Wolvington... Psssh... If they live there they can probably afford another four cars right?"  
The red head looked towards his companion in the rear view mirror.  
"Right?"  
He laughed a little but was hushed by Roxas fist hitting the dashboard.  
"Wrong... You don't know the first thing about me so don't go assuming, just mind your own fucking business..."  
The journey continued in silence Axel opening a window and lighting a cigarette from a box he'd found in the glove compartment, his hand flicked the lighter the flame illuminating his features so that Roxas could now make him out.  
Axel seeing the blonde staring over changing his attitude.  
"Uh... About what I said earlier..."  
Roxas sharp and angry as ever answered immediately.  
"Save it."  
He moved his hand from the steering wheel to his face and took a long drag of his cigarette.  
"I'm sorry."  
Roxas gave him a look of confusion.  
/He apologised?/  
Being used to dealing with people who were hard to get on with and 99.9% of the time wound up with a bullet in their skull did not do the best for Roxas social skills and not knowing how to deal with the situation at hand decided to stay silent.  
His eyes looked out the window in slight confusion and sadness.  
Axel looked over momentarily to the small blonde teen sitting in the passanger seat feeling sorry that he'd opened his mouth, he flicked the cigarette out of the window and kept both hands on the wheel paying attention to the road.

Roxas felt hands on his body shaking him.  
His immediate reaction was to pull out the gun and point it to where a very shocked Axel was standing.  
An unlit cigarette fell from Axel's mouth.  
"We're in Wolvington... I-I just shook you to w-wake you up..."  
Roxas suddenly realised what he was doing but kept the gun pointed firmly at Axel.  
"If you tell anyone about this I'll be forced to kill you and don't think you can run from me... I will find you..."  
Axel sat back into the drivers seat calmly and staring through the windscreen spoke.  
"I think theres more to you than you've led me to believe, I don't think you're bad... I just think you dont know any different..."  
Roxas stood watching as the pick up truck turned around and drove back down the road.  
He'd forgotten about his arm until he tried to move it and felt the shooting pain down to his wrist.  
Slowly he walked up to the estate staring at the guard dogs and the huge mansion where he had lived since he was eight years old.  
Fountains, gardens, a mansion...  
When he had been brought here he had been elated overjoyed, not at the mansion, but that someone was going to love him, sadly, he had been mistaken.  
He reached over to hold his arm as he walked towards the mansion.  
To the outside world they were a family, he was the adoptive son of a rich widower, he had three "brothers" and numerous aunts and uncles who "visited" all the time.  
This was how he lived and this is how it would be for a long time...  
Maybe forever, or at least until "dad" died...  
Roxas rang the doorbell his arm now hurting him badly, one of his "dad's" henchmen opened the door.  
"Hey Roxy hows it going?"  
The large man embraced him in a tight hug causing Roxas to wince and push him away.  
"My arms kinda broken... I'd rather not be hugged..."  
"Shit Roxy how'd you do that? Come on... I'll take you up to the doc..."

He lay on the bed for what seemed like hours while the "doc" stitched him up.  
The "doc" had joined their little union a while back when Roxas was still young, something to do with drugs and owing a lot of money the guy he owed it to had followed him to the hideout...  
He still had nightmares about it.  
At ten years old firing a gun is scary, at ten years old killing a guy who is attacking your dad is abnormal, at ten years old your dad beginning the training on you to be a killer is just sick...  
At sixteen years old still having nightmares about it is human...  
In an odd way he felt glad that the guys face appeared in his dreams and remained printed onto the back of his eyelids for days, it made him feel that killing had not totally overcome him...  
That he still had a soul of some sort, still had a conscience.

/I think theres more to you than you've led me to believe, I don't think you're bad... I just think you dont know any different.../  
He lay awake in bed staring at the white ceiling...  
Everything in his room was white...  
Roxas life was practically drowning in blood so to have a single aspect of it pure and clean and white just made sense to him.  
Like a kind of a purification, others go to mass, he went to his room.  
But sleep was far from his head...  
/Why has what a complete stranger said effected me so badly? It just makes no sense... Ugh.../  
He lay his head on the pillow turning his gaze towards the window.  
With his arm laid across his chest in a cast he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to sleep.

He slept through his alarm the following day.  
Causing some kind of emotion like concern in his "father" but less caring, kind of like curiosity, if theres something it in for you to find out.  
"Whats going on?"  
Roxas eyes blinked open on the sound of his voice.  
"I'm sleeping..."  
"I can see that... Why?"  
Roxas blinked agitatedly at his "dad".  
"Because I broke my fucking arm getting rid of the evidence... The car skidded off the road and I crashed... Doc told me to get some rest, not to be up moving, not to be doing ANYTHING... Get it?"  
The man slighted his eyes when hit with this comment but instead he chose to ignore it and try to melt Roxas down with some fatherly behaviour.  
"Roxas, is there anything you want to talk to be about?"  
The teenager blinked at the wall he was staring at wondering if his father actually meant that and if so how could he ask him that, of course there were things on his mind...  
But they were not things he could discuss with HIM, so as always he replied with a sigh.  
"No... I'm fine..."  
Satisfied with his answer the man left the room and left Roxas with his thoughts.  
A broken arm gave him a lot more time to think, time he didnt want to use on thinking...  
He spent most of the day lying on his bed thoughts of the red haired stranger drifting through his head and how he had left him.  
/If you tell anyone about this I'll be forced to kill you and don't think you can run from me... I will find you.../  
He sat up on the side of his bed.  
/I wonder could I really find him though.../  
His hand reached up to run through his blonde spikes.  
/When I get better... For now I need rest.../

But no matter what he did the thought wouldn't leave his head, so he lay tormented as his "concerned father" looked in on him every now and then...

Elsewhere Axel lay in the back of the stolen pick up truck looking up at the stars.  
/He was some weird kid, man and I think I have it bad.../  
Looking at the stars was a passtime of his it made him feel rich despite having nothing.  
/Ugh... I suppose I better go try get some money.../  
Climbing out of the back of the truck he drove back towards the city feeling his heart sink as the smothering city lights came closer and closer...  
/I'll get out of this one day, but for the moment its necessary.../  
He took the long road just to be able to take in a few more glances at the stars before the lights of the city drowned them out again...  
Suddenly the roads were well lit again and it was over, coming back to the city caused a knot of dread in the pit of his stomach...  
His hands gripped the steering wheel as he parked the truck, he'd only had to resort to prostitution once of twice before to keep himself alive...  
He lay his head on the dashboard comtemplating what to do...  
In irration his fist hit the dashboard causing the glove compartment to open revealing the cocaine he'd found in one of the bags he'd robbed the day before.  
His hand reached over and holding it out in front of him wondered.  
/I could sell this and make enough money to keep me going for a while... Or... I could.../  
His body shuddered at the thought.  
Pocketing the coke he got out of the truck.  
/Just this once I'll sell this, not because I want to, but because I have to.../  
He stood around the place where people usually got picked up, figuring if they were looking for one illegal service there would probably be some people looking for a few...  
Standing near a corner hidden convieniently just in the shadows he was seen only when car lights caught him.  
He was given a few offers to "go home" with people for the night at which he just laughed and asked.  
"Do I look like a fucking prostitute to you?"  
Time was dragging onward when a face he recognised approached him and made his stomach twist up into a knot.  
"Oh its you Axel... How are you?"  
The redhead made to turn and walk in the other direction when he was grabbed by the waist from behind.  
"You know if you need some money..."  
Axel considered it briefly then realising what he was thinking he threw the mans hand off him.  
"Listen bitch... Fuck off and go have fun with your hand tonight, cause you are not getting my ass to blow your load in, are we clear?"  
The man smirked.  
"You'll be desperate enough eventually..."  
Axel nodded.  
"Sure man you keep thinking that..."  
"Your mother was..."  
His nails dug into his skin drawing blood.  
Turning back rage fuelled he ran at the mans back.  
"What the fuck did you say?"  
Smirking the man turned.  
"Didn't you hear me the first time? YOUR MOTHER WAS A WHORE."  
His heart pumped faster and faster until he thought he was going to be sick.  
Grabbing a piece of glass that was on the ground glistening with rain he ran at him.  
"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard..."

When he properly came back to reality he found himself disposing of the body.  
/What the fuck have I done?/  
He sat at the bank of the river crying.  
/What the hell am I gonna do?/

Being inside his white room began to bother him.  
It reminded Roxas of all the things he wasnt, good, pure, white, angelic...  
/I need out of here.../  
Walking into the wooden floored hallway he walked towards his "fathers" office.  
On hearing the door creak the man looked up at the young blonde boy.  
"Hello Roxas... Whats the matter?"  
The blonde put a hand to his head.  
"I'm going insane here, I need to go out and get some air, or a new job or something... Anything..."  
The man simply shook his head making his grey suit jacket shift.  
"You were told to rest and thats what you'll do you're no use to me with a broken arm."  
The words hurt the blonde in an odd way.  
/You're no use to me with a broken arm./  
Roxas snorted.  
"You're continuiously useless but no one goes and shoots you do they?"  
"Remember who you are and who I am Roxas... Remember what you work as and who you work for."  
Roxas turned smirking.  
"Yes and remember whose the best in here... Even with a broken arm... I could take down most of your idiots... So your threats are nothing but idle old man... How about you remember that? I'm going on a walk."  
Knowing Roxas was right the man sat back down turning his chair towards the window he contemplated how he could make Roxas more obedient as he pondered this it began to rain.

Roxas walked out of the mansion a light black and white hoody covering his clothing night time again, his father watched him walk disobediently out of the mansion...  
/Something will have to be done with him.../  
He picked up his phone and dialling in a number he summoned one of Roxas "brothers" to the room.  
The blonde looked back at the mansion in contempt.  
"It would seem Roxas is fast becoming more and more disobedient..."  
Roxas walked through the gate and down the street rain making him wetter by the second.  
/Theres only one person who can possibly make any sense of this to me.../  
His feet stomped through puddles.  
"So on that note I need you to either make him see sense..."  
His blue eyes gazed at the ground glazed over with rain.  
/Because as it is nothing makes any sense ever since he's said that.../  
"Or else..."  
His mind was racing.  
/I know my life was never right... But it seemed I was ok with it... Why is it now... That I'm not... I've seen sense... Or a way out... I need to find him.../  
"Kill him..."  
The boy who was only a little older than Roxas nodded leaving the room to fufill his duty.

Roxas walked out onto the main street keeping his face hidden with his hood.  
walking desperately searching everywhere looking for the only person who could explain to him what he had meant and how he could change himself, it was a lot to expect from one chance meeting, but he felt like he had nothing left to live for and the "brother" that was following him had every intention of today being the day that Roxas would breathe his last breath.  
He took a turn off into a lane distracted by noise that sounded like a gun being loaded ready to fire.  
Roxas trusted his gut and turned the corner, he could hear breathing in the lane and that same sound of soon to be death.  
There was a crashed truck down the lane, smoke still pouring from it...  
The young blonde boy stepped carefully down the lane, so entranced he didnt notice the brown haired boy standing behind him, face hidden, gun pulled ready to fire at him.  
He examined the truck, recognising the registration from the woods.  
All at once realisation hit in as someone caught his eye in the reflection from the window, jumping behind the truck to save himself he saw the redhead against the wall with a gun being pointed at his head.  
"You knew exactly what you were doing when you stole the bag and killing one of our clients... Now that you know who we are, I can't let you live..."  
The sound of gunshot filled the air...

Distracting the grey haired teenager holding the gun to Axels head, he took a few steps to see who had fired the gun.  
Roxas stumbled out from behind the truck blood spattered across his chest panting.  
The redheads eyes widened as he wiped the blood spatter from the pistol.  
The teen holding the gun began to laugh to himself.  
"You've been sent out on a job too?"  
The blonde shook his head and took aim at the head of the man holding the gun.  
"What the fuck? You think you can kill me? Father will send people out to avenge me and dispose of you!"  
The young blonde boy laughed.  
"Will he? Will he really..."  
Still aiming the gun at the teenagers head Roxas pushed something from behind the truck with his foot.  
The teens face fell...  
"Yes... Now you see... I am the best there is... Fighting against me is suicide... If you want to live you'll deliver that message to father..."  
The boy pulled the gun away from Axel's face and moved slowly back down the lane Roxas didn't take his aim from him until he was out of sight...

Turning to Axel now the blonde questioned the clearly shaken up redhead.  
"How did you wind up in trouble with these guys... What are you some kind of idiot?"  
Axel seeing that Roxas had put the gun away accepted the boys hand and got helped up off the ground.  
"What the fuck did you do to piss them off?"  
The redhead put his hand to his head like he had a bad headache.  
"I'd rather not say..."  
Roxas rolled his eyes.  
"Fine... Whatever... I need to know something..."  
Axel nodded in response, dazed he leaned against the wall slightly in shock about what had just taken place.  
Roxas shook him noticing what the experience had just caused in him.  
The fear, the shock, the pain in his eyes...  
Tears began to fall down his shocked face.  
He blinked them away like they were nothing.  
Something about this scene made Roxas freeze.  
/Is this... Is this what I do... To people?/

The lane had grown darker and obviously more dangerous for them to be in...  
They were not far from the mansion and by being here and after betraying them and killing his "brother" in return for their betrayal he knew had put himself and anyone else around him in danger...  
He already spotted something catching the light off in the distance.  
"Come on..."  
Axel was frozen to the spot in scared shock.  
"If you don't move you'll be killed..."  
The redhead nodded slowly not talking.  
"Okay."  
Roxas whispered.  
"Follow my exact movements dont fall behind and we'll get out of here just fine..."  
Too engulfed in thought and guilt to argue Axel did as he was told.  
Roxas took his hand leading him through the alley slowly, quietly...  
Stopping every so often to listen to the sound of what he knew was his "family" closing in on him he took grey walled turn after grey walled turn before coming to a chained gate which he scaled with ease even with one arm in a cast...  
"Dude come on..."  
Axel slowly climbed the gate but getting over it caused him to catch his clothing on the barbed wire on the top.  
"I-I can't get down..."  
"Ssshhhh... Just calm down... Try to unhook your hoody from the barbed wire..."  
Axel noticed Roxas eyes shift to look behind him.  
Knowing what he could see made him panic.  
"I can't... I can't... I'm stuck!"  
"Stop panicing... Just stay still..."  
Shaking like a leaf Axel saw flashlights below him and saw Roxas run behind a dumpster motioning to him to stay still...  
Trying his hardest not to shake he saw people look through the fence with their flashlights on and seeing nothing walked in another direction.  
When the coast was clear Roxas re emerged.  
"Can you free yourself now?"  
Axel shook his head.  
"Its beginning to cut into my stomach, my arms can't hold me up much longer..."  
Roxas ran at the fence clmbing it at speed even with his broken arm and tearing Axels clothing from the wire the redhead let himself fall to the ground.  
Axel got up off the ground wiping what was left of his hoody.  
The blonde boy nodded towards the lane ahead of them.  
"Its very dark but I know theres a way out at the other end... Just follow me and this will all be over soon... For tonight anyway..."  
The redhead nodded not having any other choice but to trust him.

After following in silence Axel saw streetlights ahead.  
"Where is this?"  
"We're at the edge of the city..."  
Axel looked confused.  
"And we're here why?"  
"I'll explain soon..."  
Roxas crossed the street fast and heading into an alleyway opposite switched on headlights which illuminated Axel's face making him understand and crossing the street he hopped into the passanger seat.  
"Where... Where are we gonna go?"  
The young blonde didn't answer he simply looked both ways and floored it.  
"We're heading for the highway... I'd advise you to duck down..."  
The redhead raised an eyebrow.  
"Just trust me..."  
He nodded ducking down in the passenger seat.  
Axel heard the glass crack in a mix of a curse and a gunshot.  
"Bastard... Ugh... Fucking prick!"  
With that the car swerved around in a circle and unable to contain his curiousity Axel sat up only to see his blonde savior looking like a maniac eyes angrily slighted heading straight for a boy who looked no older than himself...  
"Roxas what the fuck..."  
Grabbing the wheel Axel veered the car out of the way.  
"What the fuck? I could've taken him out!"  
"Are you fucking crazy? You almost killed that guy!"  
Looking far darker than he previously had Roxas turned his head.  
His hair was being ruffled through the hole in the glass...  
"That was the point..."

Back at the mansion their "father" was approached by Roxas messenger.  
"How did it go... Did you get back what is rightfully mine?"  
Silence fell the grey haired teen didn't speak.  
"I'll take that as a no then Zexion..."  
The man turned around in his chair.  
"He told me to send you a message, that going against him is suicide... He killed the guy you sent to get him without a second thought..."  
"And?"  
"He was willing to drive straight over me in the car he took..."  
"Well tell me... Is Axel dead?"  
"No... Axel got away too... He was the one who... Never mind..."  
"You let him get away..."  
"They got away, I didn't let them."  
"If they're not dead its your fault... It was your mission..."  
"Killing Axel was my mission..."  
"Yes and you failed... Now you get to try kill Roxas too..."  
The grey haired teens heart sank.  
"You can take as many of our team as you want, assuming you are discreet and effective..."  
"But..."  
"No buts Zexion... I ask it of you, I expect it to be done..."  
The teen lowered his head.  
"Yes father..."

Roxas looked over at the passenger seat...  
/Huh... He's asleep? Man I wish I could sleep at a time like this.../  
Keeping his hand on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road he drove until he felt they were far enough for one safe nights rest.  
He pulled over onto a slip road and making sure the car was concealed in the trees he sat on the bonnet of the car looking up at the stars that hung high above the trees.  
/Great.../  
He looked back at the sleeping redhead.  
/How the fuck did this happen.../  
He lay down on the bonnet eventually falling asleep against the heat of the engine he'd just turned off.

The redhead awoke with a start.  
"What?"  
He jumped upon seeing Roxas body across the windscreen and leaving the car he realized Roxas was not dead, merely sleeping.  
Breathing a sigh of relief Axel lay across the bonnet and the windscreen next to Roxas.  
"No... No... Father!"  
Roxas reached out in his sleep...  
Axel watched a little concerned.  
Tears flowed down the sleeping boys cheeks.  
"What did I do... WHAT HAVE I DONE!"  
The boy shot up in a desperate panic.  
"NO!"  
Axel put his hand on his shoulder.  
"It's ok... It was just a nightmare... It's over now..."  
Roxas looked into his acid green eyes comforted by the first kind words he'd remembered being told in his life.  
Axel's hand left his shoulder and he went back to staring at the sky.  
Roxas lay back too, slightly mind blown by the effect of his words on his troubled mind.  
Gazing somewhat less troubled at the stars Roxas parted his lips to question his companion...  
"It's weird... We've been together hours in a life threatening situation and I don't even know your name..."  
Axel didn't move his gaze from the sky.  
"It's Axel..."  
The blonde teen nodded.  
"I'm Roxas..."  
Axel nodded...  
"I think its a little late for idle chit chat... So I'm just gonna ask outright... What the hell were you doing out in the woods that day?"  
Roxas shrugged.  
"Nothing huh? Thats a pretty broken arm for nothing..."  
The blonde teen rolled his eyes...  
"I guess theres no point in keeping secrets..."  
Axel shook his head...  
"No there isnt any point... Plus I'll tell you why that guy was after me..."  
Roxas nodded...  
"Fine... I was dumping a corpse... I had a job earlier... I was looking out for a place to stop and not paying attention swerved a little off course... I was on the wrong side of the road and a truck nearly hit me, so rather than crash I swerved sending the car down onto the edge of the forest... The impact broke my forearm... I climbed out of the car when I became conscious which was a few minutes later and walked through the forest looking for the road to hitch hike home. Thats when I saw you and you know the rest..."  
"What you live in that huge house and you couldnt even ge picked up?"  
"Father said it would be too suspicious..."  
"Father? He's your dad?"  
"No thats what we refer to him as..."  
"So he's not your dad? Then where are your parents?"  
"I dunno... I was raised in an orphanage... He adopted me."  
"Oh sorry..."  
"Don't be... I couldn't care less..."  
His lips said one thing but his face said another.  
"So he adopted you?"  
"And a bunch of other kids..."  
"So who was the guy who was after you earlier?"  
"Father sent him..."  
"Right... But why?"  
"Long story... S-So what about you?"  
"Oh I stole a bag turns out there was someones stash in it and when I tried to sell it our old landlord tried to pay me for sex..."  
Roxas raised an eyebrow.  
"And?"  
"I told him to go fuck himself... He said some stuff and I got angry... So I stabbed him repeatedly with a jagged piece of glass... Turns out hes associated with your family... So that screwed me up royally..."

They sat in silence for a while...

"So like are you in school or what?"  
"I'm a trained assassin..."  
"What? Like seriously?"  
"The house is a cover up for a group of assassins... My father adopts kids and trains them in as killers, in fact I was his inspiration for it..."  
Roxas gritted his teeth as he uttered the sentance bitterly remembering saving his "father".  
"What age are you anyway?"  
Roxas brought his legs up to his chest...  
"Sixteen..."  
Roxas barely slept that night, he couldn't help but think about what Axel had said before and how his words had so easily comforted him...  
It frustrated him in a way and in another way he was glad, but he was not going to reveal that to Axel...

The days and weeks began to slide into one another as they drove further and further each day and learnt more and more of each other with each passing night...  
Even with all that was going on and the fact that they were running for their lives...  
Roxas was almost enjoying himself...  
Well as much as he could in this situation...

They had been sleeping in the car for weeks...

So there came a night when they were sitting looking at the stars as always on the car bonnet.  
"Hmmm earliest childhood memory? Uh... Oh yeah! Christmas this one year I got this remote control car... That rocked... Uh now a question for you... Hmmm... Roxas... Oh... Uh your favourite toy as a kid?"  
The blonde teen rested back.  
"I had a teddy called Bobo as a kid who I loved..."  
Axel turned around to stare at Roxas.  
"Thats it? Come on there must be a story behind Bobo?"  
Roxas rested his hands across his chest.  
"Well I got him when I was ten... I remember the day because it was the day before my birthday..."  
Axel nodded.  
"Go on..."  
"We went out to the fair... He won Bobo for me and we went home..."  
"Thats it?"  
"No... When we arrived home Doc was there, he was hurt... I remember... That father seen Doc on the floor and went in to him... The man who hurt Doc, tried to hurt father..."  
Axel stared as tears ran freely down Roxas face.  
"I-I picked up a gun... Walked in and shaking told him to leave father alone... Or I'd k-kill him..."  
His eyes were glazed and he was staring into space like not focusing his eyes would make remembering less painful...  
"He turned to face me... Laughed at me and turned to shoot father... But I pulled the trigger first... I got him in the back... H-He fell to the ground and bled... That was the first time I witnessed someone die... I remember every horrible detail like its tattooed onto my mind... I cried for weeks afterwards and I still to this day can see that guys face as clearly... As clearly as the day it happened... And even after saving fathers life... Suffering the nightmares and everything for him, he did the worst thing he could've done to me... He used me... To do his bidding, he never loved me... And now even though he owes his life to me, he wants me dead... And that is why that house exists... And that is why there are assassins as young as eight in that godforsaken house... Because I saved him... Because I let him live..."  
Axel couldn't find the words to set the boy right and instead let him lean his head on his shoulder.  
/I understand now... Finally it all makes sense.../  
"I always wanted him to be proud of me... So I became the best killer of them all... And it landed me nowhere... Except in more guilt and with more souls to face when I turn into someones hit..."  
Axel lay silently angry.  
"Then why did you continue to do it if it felt so bad?"  
Roxas blinked away tears.  
"Maybe I expected something in return..."  
With that Roxas left Axel sitting on the bonnet and climbed into the car to block out the memories they'd just dug up through sleep.  
/What does he mean something in return?/

Roxas slept late into the next day Axel watched his head resting against the windowpane and heard his light breathing.  
/Poor kid... He's been through so much.../  
I should probably start driving.

Roxas awoke later on to find the car moving.  
"How far have we drove and what time is it?"  
"Been driving for about an hour... Just followed the road around... I figured you'd want to sleep..."  
Roxas watched the trees pass by the window they drove in silence for about another hour when Axel's stomach began to growl.  
"Dude... I have to stop or I'll starve to death..."  
The blonde teen just nodded in agreement.  
After refilling the petrol tank and getting everything they needed from the little shop alongside the gas station they started off again.

"Its getting misty and its raining we wont be driving much further tonight... We need to find somewhere to stop for the night..."  
"I suppose so..."

"Zexion have you found them yet?"  
"No but I'm on their trail... People have seen them... Plus I've got a tracker in the car their driving... Its one of ours..."  
"Good... If you can get him back here... If you find him difficult, which you most likely will... I will find you and when I get to you... I will Kill him on sight."  
Zexion nodded into the phone.  
"Yes father..."  
With the line dead Zexion was on his own again, with only thoughts of why the redhead chose to spare him on his mind...  
He had been obsessing over him since that night...

The redhead however had other things on his mind...

Roxas pointed absent mindedly over to a motel which Axel pulled into.  
"Those rooms look easy to break into..."  
"Why are we breaking in?"  
"I'm not leaving a trail for them to follow us..."

With that they left the car and Roxas smashing his cast through the window laughed.  
"Hey look its useful for something..."  
Both climbed through the window laughing.  
"See breaking in is much more fun..."  
Axel laughed.  
"Yeah but not as fun as this! I figured you needed to chill out so I grabbed some vodka at the shop back there!"  
Axel smiled as Roxas looked at the bottle with an eyebrow raised.  
The redheads mouth fell open.  
"You've never been drunk?"  
Roxas snorted.  
"My career if you could call it that didnt leave much for anything other than killing and being in hiding..."  
Axel nodded in agreement.  
"I guess you should make up for lost time then eh?"  
The redhead gave Roxas a look that seemed to spell trouble.  
"And what if they find us huh?"  
"Lighten up Roxy... Take a drink..."  
Axel swigged some of the vodka back and smiling passed the bottle to Roxas.  
The blonde teen sniffed it and taking a mouthful winced at the taste of it, eyes watering he swallowed it.  
"Ugh what the fuck? Thats awful!"  
"Try it again..."  
Axel took some vodka in his mouth and grabbing Roxas by the waist pressed his lips to his.  
Roxas felt the vodka being passed into his mouth and swallowed it in one go.  
"Was that better?"  
Roxas scratched the back of his head...  
"Yeah maybe vodka just takes getting used to..."  
"Well... Would you like to try it without the vodka?"  
Axel began kissing Roxas as hard as he could.  
Both boys were still in their soaking wet clothes...  
Roxas started taking his t shirt off annoyed at the fact that it was clinging to him.  
The redhead bagan kissing his neck...  
"I've... This... I've never experienced anything... Like this..."  
Axel helped Roxas with the shirt and began quickly working on his own...  
Once he had it off he continued working down Roxas body enjoying the noise that he was getting out of him.  
The redhead pulled down zipper on the blonde boys jeans and pulling down his underwear Roxas stopped him.  
"I'll let you... I want you to... But if you use me... I'll kill you..."  
Roxas let go of the redheads hands and let him continue what he was doing...  
Wrapping his mouth around the younger boys erection made Roxas spine arch and his back raise off the bed.  
Noticing this the redhead went harder making the blonde teen grab Axel's hair.  
"Please... Don't... Stop..."  
While keeping this up and watching Roxas react to every little move he did with his tongue he pulled his mouth off for a second and sucking his fingers began to insert them into Roxas.  
Roxas opened his eyes for a moment feeling it and then let his eyes fall closed again as Axel pushed them further inside him.  
He pushed Axel's mouth back down on him.  
Sighing loudly Roxas pulled Axels mouth off him and turning around let Axel slowly ease himself inside.  
"Now show me what I've been missing..."  
Axel slid out slowly and eased back in...  
But Roxas had other plans...  
"Fuck me hard Axel!"  
He sighed as he took Axel's full lenght inside himself.  
Not able to take anymore Axel did what Roxas asked.  
Thrusting forward he thought he felt the small blonde wince but the thought was quelled by Roxas moaning for more.  
Axel reached around and grabbing Roxas erection started pleasuring Roxas and thrusting into him at the same pace causing the blonde to grip the bedsheets for dear life and moan even harder.  
He could feel the small blonde move with him and push back...  
Roxas skin glistened either from sweat or the rain...  
Axel pushed in and felt Roxas tighten.  
"I'm... I'm..."  
In one loud moan Roxas released all over Axel's hand and the bedsheets Roxas being so tight made the friction worse and Axel felt himself come to climax too...  
He sighed as he released into Roxas still feeling the blonde teen shaking from the sheer pleasure of it underneath him.  
Both collasped onto the bed...  
Roxas breathing heavily as the pleasure slowly subsided whispered...  
"I hope it was good for you too... That was my..."  
His voice diminished into a whisper.  
"...First time..."

Axel lay embracing him for what seemed like hours.  
But was probably more like minutes...  
Minutes that were ended by noise...  
And not just any noise...  
The noise that turned Roxas into a completely different person...  
Gunshots...

Roxas eyes shot open and without question Axel began to put his clothes back on fast.  
Within minutes they were back in the car...  
"What should we do?"  
Roxas though for a moment...  
"Keep driving..."  
"And keep running Roxas? Smart thinking from the child prodigy assassin... I would expect no less..."  
Roxas slammed his foot on the break causing the car to come to a screeching halt, his eyes slanted in anger, he took the gun from his belt and pointed it at Axel's head shaking.  
With his voice shaking he slowly shouted.  
"Fuck you Axel... I didn't choose to be what I fucking am... If you can't deal... I can do this alone... I don't fucking need you... I've never needed anyone... Why the fuck would you be any different..."  
Roxas opened the car door and taking nothing but his gun walked out into the rain.  
/Hes angry... But I can't let him leave like that.../  
The young blonde headed into the trees that seemed to be around the roads constantly...  
"Roxas! Come back!"  
Axel ran in after him...  
"You're gonna get yourself killed..."

Zexion skidded around the corner to where he had heard the gunshots...  
The car Roxas had taken was parked outside the motel...  
Hitting the breaks he jumped out of the car but upon seeing the car was empty he spotted two sets of footprints in the gravel...  
/I've almost got you Roxas.../  
Taking out his cell phone he dialled in a number.  
"Yes Zexion?"  
"I've found them... They've gone into the forest... We're at the motel on route 72... Get here as soon as you can... I'm going after them..."

Roxas found himself running into endless trees and hitting twigs...  
The trees were so close it was hard to tell where people were or if there was anyone near you...

He could still hear Axel calling him, so he ran faster...  
He could hear the wind...  
He could hear his heart beating...  
He could hear himself breathe...  
His feet hitting the forest floor...  
He could hear what sounded like a helecopter landing...  
He could hear taunting laughter...  
So he ran even faster...  
Until the only sound he could hear was his feet hitting the damp ground...  
He ran until he was breathless...  
Which left him out in a clearing...  
With a helecopter out of which came the last person he wanted to see  
His "father"...

Meanwhile Zexion could hear Axel and he wanted to find him...  
"Axel... Help!"  
He screamed hoping that Axel would run to it...  
Axel heard the screams echoing and ran towards where they seemed to be coming from...  
"Roxas I'm coming!"  
Zexion followed the sound of Axel's voice...  
When a new voice which startled both of them could be heard.  
"You've been a bad brother Roxas... What could be worse..."  
"Being you... Adopting innocent children and making them killing machines... You're going to hell and I'll take pleasure in being the one who sends you there..."  
Roxas drew his gun and aimed it before ducking to avoid a shot, laying on the ground now both had their guns pointed at each other...  
Roxas pulled the trigger...  
But only an empty click came from it...  
"My best assassin... Helpless on the ground... My best assassin... Forgot to reload his gun... My best assassin... Is going to be assassinated... But before you go... Remember that assassin you killed? Guess what? Does the name Sora mean anything to you...?"  
Roxas eyebrows raised in slight recognition...  
"So you know who you killed... Thats good... But I always thought you wanted family... I always thought you wanted a BROTHER..."  
Roxas eyes opened up in pure grief.  
"Thats right Roxas you killed your own brother... How could you..."  
With the gun aimed at his head, the sound of gunblast filled the air...

And Roxas watched his father fall down dead...  
Behind him stood the dark brown haired teen...  
"No... He didnt... But you almost killed mine..."  
"S-Sora? But how? I thought I-I..."  
"You thought wrong..."

Axel emerged from the forest to find Roxas embraced by another teen of the same age.  
Tears flowed down Roxas face...  
/I-I can't believe it... Finally... I have a family... My... My brother is here.../  
Axel took Roxas from his brother and hugged him tightly.  
"Don't ever leave me like that again... You scared the crap outta me... What if your bro hadn't been here huh?"  
Roxas laughed to himself...  
"What are you trying to say Axel?"  
"Well maybe I'm trying to say that I lov..."  
Sora shouted over.  
"Eh lovebirds hate to break up the romance... But the bigger problem here is, does anyone have a clue how to fly a helecopter?"

The end...


End file.
